The reflection
by rainysunshine01
Summary: Crystal Harp is looks like your average fifteen year old girl..but she's seen and heard things fought monsters you wouldn't believed existed! Come with Crystal on her journey to find what and why someone demands her audience. Come with her as she meets the Kanes and even the God...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Thank you my fabulous readers for reviewing on my stories! I love the reviews more than I love writing! I really do hope that you like this story! Thank you and remember Review review review!**

* * *

 _Hello my name is Crystal Harp I am not your typical fifteen year old girl...I have communicated with people...things you wouldn't understand, but here let me help you understand my world...the things I've seen and heard... It all started a year ago when I met the Kane Siblings..._

I rushed past strangers on the street earning strange looks as I ran faster hoping to out run the strange water dudes. I was sweating not just from the beating sun over head but more likely from running all around Brooklyn. I needed to lead these water weirdos away from these civilians. I glanced behind my back to see if they were still behind me. Oh crap, they were on my heels. I made a swift turn down an alleyway, ran past the high brick walls covered in graffiti. When I turned around fully I came face to face with one of the water wimps.

"Come with us Lady Crystal our master insists on it." He repeated for the millionth time

"Hmmm let me think about that for a moment...well...i'm gonna go with..NO!" I spat and swiftly kicked him in his shin, to my surprise my foot went right through the spot above his ankle. "Crap" I murmured while turning around and jumping up on the wall then lunging at the stacked bricks on the other side and I kept repeating until I reached the roof of the building. I continued to run from the water weaklings. leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Halt! Please come with us Lady Crystal our master insists on it." The water man repeated in a flat monotone voice.

"Never!" I shouted behind me. Suddenly I heard a shrill shriek of a bird. I quickly decided that the strange (probably dangerous) Bird was my best bet.

I ran towards the bird noises, I kept following it until I came to the end of a roof I glanced down and my heartbeat quickened. That is a really high building! I gulped.

"Halt! Please come with us Lady Crystal Our master insists on it" The water man repeated

"No! Just leave me alone!" I pleaded, the strong wind blowing my dark black hair into my face. He stopped suddenly his entire clone army repeated his every move. He cocked his head to one side and studied me

"Lady Crystal...we have you surrounded there is certainly no possible way to escape" He stated

"How do you know my name? And leave me alone!" I yelled at the tall strange blue man

"Our master has told us lot's about you...Our master insists on your presence, if you would only come with us...we mean you no harm..." He said outstretching his hand towards me, the rest of the Blue Barf brains kept there hands to there sides , but they slowly began advancing on me.

"No! Get away from me! why do you want me? Nobody cares about me! I have no family! Why do you chase me?" I Screamed terrified and confused, I went to take another step away from them but my foot never felt solid ground instead I nearly slipped off the building, I was barely able to catch my balance.

"Come with us and everything will be explained" He gestured mutely, not even seeming to be worried that I nearly fell to my death

"No" I whispered and before one of the blue butt heads could grab me I back flipped off the building...I could feel the wind whipping at my hair my pale face stretching out from the force of the wind. I was hurdling head first towards the ground I screamed staring at the sidewalk that I was about to hit...certain death But just moments before I splattered on the ground like fallen ice-cream something swooped down and caught me. It looked like a large bird...no a lion...no...both? A griffin.

"Th-th-thank y-you" I stuttered still a little shaken up from almost splattering on the ground. I adjusted myself so that I was sitting on the griffins back instead of laying on it.

"No problem" A young male voice responded. I looked up at him my ocean blue eyes clashing with his chocolate brown ones.

"What were you doing jumping from buildings like that?" He asked older brother like

"Um...running from some weird water dudes that tried to kidnap me on my way home from school" I answered

"Yeah...so Name?" He asked like he had that problem every day

"Umm...Crystal Harp...Yours?"

"Carter Kane" He answered turning around from steering his odd bird, to shake my hand

"Nice to meet you...now could you maybe oh I dunno..steer your pigeon so we don't die?" I asked not wanting another near death experience

"Oh! Yes...and Its a Griffin...Freak" He said

"Yeah that's nice...so..were are we going exactly?" I asked

"Brooklyn house...there you'll belong" He said "there you can finally have a family" He said

"Wait how did you know that I was an orphan?" I asked

"That doesn't matter...you need to go inside there you will find my sister Sadie she can help you" He instructed while landing his odd (And very loud) Bird thing

"How do I know that I can trust you?" I asked

"Who just saved you from falling to your death?" He asked

"thats fair...what if she freaks out and attacks me because i'm a stranger in her house" I asked

"This isn't any ordinary house...and trust me if I knew who you were Sadie definitely will." He assured tying up his bird

"Ok" I agreed and headed for the door. I sure hope he's right!

 **Done! How was it? Please tell me what you thought! And please leave suggestions! Review Review Review! -Lovelyme12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi my Fantabulouse readers! Thanks for the amazing comments! I really do appreciate them! I have never written a story were the main character is mortal, so please be nice! Your the best! And remember...Review Review Review!**

Whew, here we go. I thought to myself as I walked through the doors leading off the roof. I sure do hope she doesn't kill me. I walked down numerous hallways stopping every girl I saw and asking them if they were or knew where Sadie Kane was. Most of there replies were...

"No I am not Sadie"

"Why do you care?"

"Go away"

"I don't know"

"How do you know who Sadie Kane is?"

and then there was one by a buff cocoa colored skinned boy in a white sleeveless shirt who said

"If you harm Sadie Kane in anyway I will make sure you don't live to see tomorrow" He threatened

"Wow um...Well I don't intend on harming her I just need to speak with her" I explained

"Oh...um...sorry my instincts took over..." He apologized rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly

"So...can I see her?" I asked breaking the awkward silence

"Oh! Yes right this way...Um..." He began

"Crystal Harp" I said

"Walt Stone...Nice to meet you" He said shaking my hand

"Pleasure...so Sadie where exactly is she?" I asked

"Right this way...Crystal" He instructed

"Okay" I said following behind him.

 **Five minutes later...**

Walt led me into a large room filled with books but instead of regular bookcases they looked like honeycombs and instead of books there were scrolls. I looked up and saw that the ceiling was painted, the painting was of a woman with black hair and piercing blue eyes, she was slender but instead of normal Egyptian skin color she had stars painted all over her body. I immediately took a strong liking to her. But why? I didn't even know who the crap she was.

 _"Nut"_ I gasped

 _"Oh my gosh! why am I hearing voices in side my head?!" I thought_

 _"Don't worry child you'll be okay...your not going insane...yet"_ A woman's voice responded quietly it almost sounded like she was talking to me from over a wall or...water

 _"Who are you?" I thought back_

 _"No time to answer questions I can only speak to you for so long...when my nymphs come for you let them take you...I need to see you immediately...it's important." She said_

 _"Wait...you mean the Blue dudes that chased me?" I asked_

 _"Yes...now I must go...Set's calling for me..I can't let him know about you...Goodbye Crystal...and remember come to lake by the maple tree at midnight." She said_

 _"wait don't go! You haven't answered my questions! and who are you?" I screamed in my head. But there was no reply._

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and the next thing I knew I was on the ground my vision blurry, I was able to make out a girl crouched next to me. She leaned in and got a better look at me...

"Crystal?" She whispered...but I couldn't answer I had Blacked out...

 **So...What do you guys think? Do you like it? Should I continue? Well let me know! Review Review Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you my Fantabulous readers! I hope that you enjoy this story! Thank you for your support! And remember...Review,Review,Review!**

I shot up straight panting hard breaking out into a cold sweat. I held my hurting head. Ouch! There was a nasty bruise forming on the back of my head. I slowed my breathing trying to take in what happened. Let's see first, I was chased by some weird water dudes...then I fell off a roof and was caught by a griffin, met a strange no two strange boys, then when I saw a painting and heard a voice in my head, and passed out. Wow I needed a break. Hmmm but that voice, Who was it? And why did she want to see me? And how was I suppose to know what tree and lake to go to? Ugh! Massive headache! I gripped my head tightly then began slowly massaging my temples.

"Crystal..." a soft voice said quietly

"Yes...Sadie?" I assumed it was her

"No...Jaz" The girl said wetting washcloth

"Oh...can I see Sadie Kane please?" I asked

"Yes but right now you need to relax" Jaz instructed while setting the cool cloth on my head

"I NEED to see Sadie Kane now!" I exclaimed

"Yes I know...just wait half an hour when your heart slows down."

"No now" I said firmly

"No..you need to re-"

"Listen...Jazmyne...I'm assuming that's your real name...I have had the longest day I am going to see Sadie Kane with or without your permission" I said angrily while standing up and handing her the washcloth

"Thank you" I said

"Hey! don't call me Jazmyne and I will escort you to see Sadie" She said putting down the washcloth

"fine" I sighed

 **Two minutes later...**

Jaz led me outside of the mansion to a back patio. I looked around the yard lets see...An albino crocodile was splashing around in a pool, a baboon with a very colorful but was peacefully munching on a bag of cheerios, the best part was the view of Brooklyn. I could tell from the drop of tempeture that I had only been out for a few of burning hot,the temperature was cool. I spotted a young girl with blonde hair and light skin sprawled out on a lounge/ pool chair.

As I approached her I noticed that she has dyed streaks of her hair blue.

"Hello...Sadie.." I began nervously.

 **done! What do you think? Review and let me know!**


End file.
